


[r麦/拳麦]嘿，服务生！

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文/约稿补档CP：死神x麦克雷/末日铁拳x麦克雷分级：NC-17（PWP）/3P*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-服务生麦克雷注意！3P注意！-半强制发生关系、会汽化的莱耶斯等元素可能会引起您的不适-存在作者理解上的OOC-感谢约稿小伙伴的支持！





	[r麦/拳麦]嘿，服务生！

[r麦/拳麦]嘿，服务生！

灯光璀璨的大厅亮得让麦克雷睁不开眼，但周围的呼唤依旧不停地催促他赶紧把手上的酒送到指定的座位上——为了弄清进入秘密赌场的入口，牛仔不得不再扮一次服务生。已经解散了的守望先锋没法给他任何帮助，他只能一边祈祷不被见过悬赏通告的好事之徒认出一边凭借服务生的身份尽快摸索。  
“先生，这是您的前餐。请在温度影响口感前尽快用完。”  
牛仔不顾客人诧异的神情操着那口从西部片里学来的语调。他将空托盘收回胸前，推了推脸上的面具回到待命的地点与一旁的女服务生小声调着情。  
“嘿，服务生！”  
他正要问那羞涩的姑娘怎样才能去西侧的会员专区，一个不合时宜的声音就伴着摇铃从餐厅的角落响起。  
“该死的…”  
麦克雷愤愤地从怀里抽出笔，努力保持着标准的微笑走向客人询问他还需要什么。牛仔弯腰记着菜单，那条太过修身的西裤紧紧贴上了他挺翘的屁股，这引得一旁的客人用手暗示意味地抓了一把。  
“嘿！客人，这可不合规定！”  
牛仔抓住身后人的领口，似乎下一秒就要打在这可笑的面具上。失去身份的约束让这些有钱人做出市井无赖才做的事情，这对于本来就一肚子气的麦克雷而言无异是火上浇油。  
“噢噢！先生、先生…”  
眼见着要发生冲突的时候值班经理突然跑了过来。他将麦克雷推开些，双手合十着向客人不停地道歉。待经理说出一连串倒背如流的致歉词后他撇了撇还站在一旁的牛仔，原本满是谄媚的脸瞬间愤怒地皱起一团。  
“你还站在这干什么？滚开！”  
基本与被炒掉无异的牛仔隔着面具摸了摸自己的鼻子，突然灵机一动地趁乱跑上了不远处的楼梯。虽然对贵宾区一无所知，好在假面晚会的活动让牛仔轻易就能和西区的服务生混在一起。  
“晚上好，先生。”  
牛仔学着前面的服务生赶忙向进来的客人问候，他从面具的孔洞里隐约瞥见客人的面容——那是墨西哥毒枭的亲信，几乎每月都能伴着大爆炸上一次报纸。跟在这位大人物身后的人正拎着一个漆黑的箱子，里头显然是一笔额度不小的现金。  
看来自己找对了地方！待客人走后麦克雷有些兴奋地搓了搓手，拿起一旁的金属盘托着一杯威士忌远远地跟在后面。  
“你在这干什么呢，蠢货？”  
西服革履的人差点和牛仔撞了个满怀。麦克雷下意识摸向原本放枪的腰间，但好在这个突兀的姿势没有引起对方的怀疑。  
“噢…我来送酒，先生。”  
“我当然知道你来送酒，蠢货。经理没告诉过你走廊这不需要服务生吗？”  
那人似乎没有深究的意思，只是把麦克雷的托盘拿过托在手上，另一手则按在耳边的通讯器上低声说了些什么。  
“抱歉，我马上就走，先生。”  
麦克雷打量了一下走廊的模样才小跑着离开，正在他思考着走廊后面有什么时突然被塞了一瓶香槟。  
“A3客人要的。”  
“好的，知道了。”  
麦克雷敲了敲门却没有人应，他又在门口询问了两声才推开门走了进去。

屋里很黑，第一眼就能看见有面发着光的墙。待麦克雷走近才看清楚原来那是一面巨大的玻璃，只要透过它就可以看见金碧辉煌的装潢和一个巨大的转台——着是麦克雷想一探究竟的赌场，他最想知道的黑爪接头的秘密就在里面。  
“你在看什么，小伙子？”  
这个声音让麦克雷觉得有些熟悉。他将视线投向陷在沙发里的人，靠昏暗的光线隐约看清对方的样貌——那是末日铁拳，难怪这间屋能有俯瞰赌场的窗口。  
“我只是来送酒，先生。”  
麦克雷按了按面具再清了清嗓子，压低声音尽量学着英国人的口音将香槟放在桌上。对方却趁着牛仔弯腰的空档拽着领带将他拽了过去。  
“你的口音真差劲啊，麦克雷。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
牛仔拿起不远处的酒杯，还没来得及砸向对方的脑袋就被一股蛮力拉开。紧接着那只宽大的手掌就重重地落在了麦克雷的屁股上。  
“操！”  
巴掌接二连三地落下来，直到麦克雷认输地放下手里的酒杯并投降地举起双手才停下。他的手腕被阿坎牢牢地抓住，空出来的另一只手则慢慢地抚摸起牛仔挺翘的屁股。  
常年练拳的手上满是厚茧，粗糙的皮肤游走在薄薄的裤子上将那光滑的面料勾得略微脱丝。那手掌破坏着面料的同时也在折磨麦克雷发疼的屁股，刚挨过巴掌的臀肉被按压产生灼烧般的钝痛，可麦克雷的下身却随着这隐隐的刺激逐渐苏醒。  
“嘶…”  
被西裤紧紧包裹的下身突然被人捏住。麦克雷本能地想抬起腰，可这样的姿势反而让他的屁股高高翘起，似乎在邀请拳手继续下去。  
禁锢着牛仔的裤子伴随着撕裂声被拳手同薄纸般扯开，露出下面麦色的屁股和一条黑色的丁字裤——为了西裤的美观，这条内裤是经理强迫牛仔穿上去的。  
“噢，多敬业的服务生。”  
阿坎将灯光调亮一些后开始称赞着眼前的景象。被拍打得红肿的臀瓣从毛糙的裂缝中露出，丁字裤的细绳则顺着臀缝将挺翘的屁股分成了匀称的两瓣。他小心地勾起那根黑色的细绳，拉扯到极限后又让他啪地一下弹了回去。  
被禁锢着的牛仔努力扭动着身体想逃离这太过私密的责罚，但拳手强有力的手臂却将他牢牢地禁锢在原处只能随着弹弄发出呻吟。

身后的绑带再一次被提起，麦克雷下意识地夹紧臀部想阻止这该死的抽打，但这次那根绑带只是被更用力地拉起后推向了一边——现在让麦克雷难受的不是被弹过的臀缝了，他半硬的下身被布料勒着贴在小腹上，牛仔甚至怀疑那细细的绳索会勒坏他的蛋蛋。  
“别紧张，一开始都会有点难受。”  
拳手一边说着毫不负责的安慰一边把香槟的瓶口咬开，随后慢慢倒在牛仔红肿的屁股上。金黄的酒液接触上麦克雷的屁股后立刻冒出了一层细腻的气泡，冰冷的温度让麦克雷感到些许舒适，但不停崩裂的气泡还给他带来了不适的瘙痒感。  
“酒可不是这么浪费的。”  
“你一会儿就该感激这’浪费’了，小牛仔。”  
阿坎就着被打湿的屁股慢慢挤入了一根手指。即便有酒液的润滑粗糙的手指依旧受到层层的阻塞，反复尝试几下愈发干涩的甬道让拳手不悦地皱起眉。他只好将手指抽出，拿起香槟瓶又向微微张开的穴口倒入更多的酒液。  
被酒精刺激的穴口立刻闭合起来。拳手只好将手指探入搅动一会儿，然后再就着松懈下来的穴口继续倒入酒液。  
“我可不喜欢这个，混蛋！”  
“但服务生总得考虑一下顾客的意愿吧，顾客就是上帝不是吗？”  
不顾牛仔的挣扎，阿坎再次将手指探入那张抗拒的穴口。被酒液润滑的甬道比方才冷了许多，随着手指刻意的搅动气泡迅速地破碎，那些来不及破开的气泡则紧紧贴上了不停抽出的肠壁。  
“嗯…”  
麦克雷的脸一阵阵发热，他想把这归咎于酒精而不是身后难以言喻的瘙痒和令人羞耻的水声。气泡和酒精像一柄细腻的毛刷，随着阿坎的手指轻轻磨蹭着敏感的肠道，为牛仔带来从未体验过的刺激。  
“看来你还不忘带着马鞭啊，牛仔。”  
拳手弹了弹牛仔将内裤顶到变形的下身。粗糙的手掌缓慢地磨蹭起那英姿勃发的顶端，让它兴奋地颤动两下。  
“很巧我也带了一根——帮我看看它能不能驯服烈马吧。”  
拉链被拉开的声音让牛仔绷紧了后背。紧接着，那根炙热的欲望就抵上了还满是酒液屁股上。  
巨大的肉棒将牛仔的臀缝挤压得分开，并随着缓慢的抽送磨蹭着被酒精刺激得红肿的穴口——即便麦克雷没有回头，他也能真切地感受到那根欲望是如何在自己臀缝间变得更加硕大且炙热，就连圆润的顶端也愈发坚挺起来。  
“这条马鞭够硬也够粗，是吧？就连烈马都会都投降的。”  
拳手没有获得牛仔同意的意思。他扶着已经就绪的下身顶开被酒精刺激得丧失反抗力的穴口，拓开层层叠叠的甬道直截了当地深入进去。  
没有过多扩张的穴口难以将阿坎的下身全部吞入，拳手只好用两只手一起扶着牛仔的腰侧，小幅度地抽送以强制穴口放松。  
牛仔的双手被松开后就立刻开始了挣扎，腾不出手来的阿坎只能将怀里的人使劲撞向一旁的茶几。那些原本摆在桌上的物事被牛仔撞得滚落桌沿，落在地上发出尖锐的破碎声。  
“怎么回事？！”  
一阵黑雾穿过门缝凝聚在茶几旁，端着地狱火的莱耶斯闯进来时正好看见努力想抬起身的麦克雷。  
服务生外套皱巴巴地贴在麦克雷的身上，他的手还在桌子上摸索着能给阿坎致命一击的东西，就连摸到方才挣扎时落下的面具也想试着插入拳手颈侧的动脉里。  
“我只想报告赌场一切正常，没想到这里在开化装舞会。”  
莱耶斯将地狱火扔在地上，抓住麦克雷的手腕抽走面具后重新按回对方的身后。冰冷的金属爪强硬地掰开牛仔的嘴，抠挖一会儿柔软的口腔后开始有节奏地搅动起麦克雷的舌头。  
“你这忘恩负义的家伙肯定不是来和老朋友打招呼的。是为了黑爪的新据点吗？”  
拳手点点头表示明白了莱耶斯的计划，便用撕开的衣服缠紧牛仔的手，再将他用力按在窗边。莱耶斯抽出埋在麦克雷嘴里的手指，用尖锐的爪尖划开仅剩的一点衣料后抽出腰带拴在牛仔的脖子上。  
“我向来很记仇的，莱耶斯。”  
被束缚的牛仔只能咬着牙尽量装出一副强硬的模样。他还没来得及放出几句狠话就被刚摘下面具的莱耶斯吻住了嘴巴，但麦克雷正要咬住那条侵入的舌头时只咬到汽化的黑雾。  
“唔…咳！”  
麦克雷觉得自己吸入了不少黑雾。虽然和偶然吸到蒸汽的感觉无异，可知晓那是什么的牛仔还是本能地咳了起来。  
那些黑雾并没有弄伤他的意思。它们从牛仔的鼻腔飘出，随后在口腔里逐渐聚化。一开始麦克雷只以为那是莱耶斯的舌头，可当它膨胀并抽送起来时牛仔才意识到这是一条怒涨的阴茎。与此同时聚化出来的还有那双冰冷的手。它们掰开牛仔红肿的臀瓣扩张着已经被撑开的穴口，并时不时为亮红色的屁股留下更深的红印。  
屋内的光线依旧昏暗，但通过赌场投来的光亮可以看清牛仔周围被浓浓的黑雾包围。麦克雷的脸紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，嘴巴被朦胧的雾团撑开；他的腰被拳手宽大的手掌握住，同样巨大的阴茎大开大合地抽送着将牛仔的身体顶得不停撞向玻璃。而抽送时发出的水声中还夹杂有不紧不慢的拍打声。  
极近的距离是麦克雷观察赌场的好机会，但此刻他的视线早就被不停涌出的眼泪扰乱。牛仔强健的躯体只能在两条阴茎的折磨下像弓一般地绷紧，随后又脱力地松懈下来。  
“唔、唔…”  
被堵着嘴的麦克雷连求饶的话都说不出。他不知道赌场里的人能否看到这面窗，但在公众面前被两个男人占有的耻辱依旧让他愤怒地抖个不停。  
在这样的折磨当中牛仔的下身早已脱离布料的束缚，随着身体的晃动将前液胡乱地甩向四周，甚至连原本干净的玻璃也染上了星星点点的白色液珠。  
幸运的是在麦克雷濒临崩溃前莱耶斯似乎厌倦了这诡异的性交。他将半雾化的身体从牛仔口中抽出，随后又重新聚化起来。拳手配合地将牛仔向后拽了拽，让他的脸刚好能贴在莱耶斯的胸口上。  
依旧有烟雾缭绕的身体没比冰冷的玻璃暖到哪去，但相对柔软的肌肉还是让麦克雷接受了靠在莱耶斯身上更舒服的事实。逃不掉的牛仔想让自己舒服点，他干脆闭着眼睛靠在莱耶斯怀里，然后尽量放松着甬道好适应那难以启齿的刺激。  
不够紧致的甬道立刻引起了拳手的不满。他抓紧了牛仔的腰，朝着前列腺的方向毫不客气地连续撞击起来。电流般的快感立刻袭上麦克雷的脊椎，强迫他哀嚎着夹紧了身后的欲望。被刺激过头的甬道甚至能感知到欲望上的每一条筋脉，如此紧致的回应则让阿坎一面舒爽地叹着气，一面食髓知味地继续撞击起那甜蜜的一点。  
“别！别碰那！”  
连续的撞击让牛仔站不住身，他只能被拳手抓着腰再凭借莱耶斯才勉强站住。  
“嘘…你可少有这样的时候，麦克雷。”  
莱耶斯的冰冷的手掌安慰地抚摸着牛仔的胸口。他重重地压过金属爪留下的红印，随后捏住一颗已经挺立的乳头捏揉拉扯起来。那块敏感的肉粒在莱耶斯手中被摧残成各样的形状，甚至连带着乳晕都害怕地皱成了小小的一团，再被暴力地拉扯回原本的大小。不停被揉捏戳刺的乳头逐渐红肿起来，如同两颗熟透的果实。  
“我想我们可以一起，莱耶斯。”  
“哈，那可就要命了。”  
强硬地又探入一根手指的拳手向死神发出邀请，后者则发出一声嗤笑后拒绝了这个过于残忍的决定。然而几乎是拒绝的同时，莱耶斯就抓着牛仔的头发将整根阴茎顶入了那张不停吐露着呻吟的嘴里。  
“温柔点，阿坎。臭名昭著的杰西·麦克雷可没看起来那么放荡，他的同性经验就连没开化的猩猩都能数得过来…如果他们知道没有是什么概念的话。”  
莱耶斯嘴上说着怜惜的话，下身却在牛仔口中猛烈地抽送着。他甚至靠猛烈的撞击强迫麦克雷为他敞开喉咙，好方便自己将整根阴茎都探入温暖的口腔。  
“我可没想到这么会夹的家伙还是个新手，只能说他可真是个——”  
“天才！”  
两人不约而同的赞叹让麦克雷恼怒地翻了个白眼，正在他想着该怎么报复这两个混蛋时背上冰凉的触感再次让他警铃大作。  
是阿坎将剩下的半瓶香槟倒在了牛仔的背上。已经挥发得差不多的酒液随着倾倒冒出了几个微弱的气泡，让曾被折磨过的肠道反射地瘙痒起来。随着拳手弯腰啜饮的姿势而慢慢抽出的欲望够不到深处的肠壁，麦克雷下意识地翘高屁股想让它进入得更深，但这样的姿势自然让酒液前倾，阿坎得俯身更低才能喝到剩下的酒液。  
莱耶斯故意卡主了麦克雷的头好阻止他扬起上半身的动作，如此一来牛仔只能保持着高高翘着屁股的姿势供阿坎饮酒。待拳手将牛仔指尖沾上的酒液也舔舐干净后，他突然就着这抬起的姿势将下身用力撞了进去。囊袋猛地拍在麦克雷的屁股上发出清脆的响声，莱耶斯的下身则死死卡着牛仔的喉咙，将本该脱口而出的哀嚎卡在了胸膛深处。  
房间内除了粗重的喘息外再没有其他声音，但不过一会儿那喘息里就夹杂了液体溅落在地上的微小声音——过度的刺激让麦克雷的下身软下来，但浓稠的精液却失禁一般地顺着那低垂着的顶端断断续续地滴向地面，约过了三两分钟才变得稀薄并逐渐停下来。  
“没想到你连上床都这么狡猾，阿坎。”  
莱耶斯将阴茎从牛仔口中抽出，不顾对方已经没了力气依旧将硬挺的下身抵在被蹂躏过的乳头上来回摩擦起来。他甚至在抽送时用力挤压牛仔的胸肌，好让自己的欲望可以被尽可能地包裹。  
“还没结束！”  
拳手用力掴打起麦克雷的屁股强迫他清醒过来，将死死卡在深处的下身用力抽出又重重地顶回去。高潮过的肠肉无力地包裹着不停操干着的阴茎，只能凭借臀肉被击打时的共振中一颤一颤地给予阳具些许的慰藉。这使得阿坎再次用力顶弄起牛仔已经肿起的前列腺。  
“你还没说我的马鞭能不能驯服烈马呢，牛仔。”  
“能！当然能，先生！”  
前列腺如同被刀割般的疼痛让半昏迷中的牛仔哀嚎着妥协。经历了过多刺激的甬道即便被撞击前列腺也没法像之前那样紧缩，不满的拳手只能将下身从那温暖的穴口中抽出，就着精液的润滑在牛仔腿间继续抽送着。  
“看来在我来之前你们还玩了角色扮演？”

“噢！你脑子里都是些什么东西？”  
莱耶斯呻吟一声将精液尽数射在了牛仔的胸口上，他满意地拍了拍那充满弹性的胸肌，又肆无忌惮地揉捏起来。身后的拳手则在高潮前再次顶入了麦克雷甬道，并尽可能地射进肠道的深处。被迫填满肠道的异样感让麦克雷又挤出了些许稀薄的精液，随后两眼一黑地昏了过去。  
等麦克雷从沙发上再醒过来时他的屁股依旧又红又肿，浓稠的精液顺着合不上的穴口流出，在黑色的皮面上留下异常显眼的痕迹。  
他稳了稳身体后蹒跚地走向那扇落地窗，此时麦克雷只能看见空荡荡的赌场和排队搬运输箱的智械。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！  
如果喜欢请评论或点击喜欢吧！  
您的支持会成为我努力产出的动力！❤


End file.
